Alone
by wizwitch42
Summary: "I thought for sure..." When Mikey asks Don to perform a special test, he's not pleased with the results.


**A/N: Ugh...my dad picked me up from driver's ed late, and my laptop is lagging...**

**I'm trying to get into a regular posting schedule, though! Today, this is being posted.**

**Stephanie: *to you guys* I hate living in this girl's mind.**

**Shut up, you love me. Anyway, I don't own the turtles, but I own this piece of angst.**

"Mikey, can you come here real quick?"

The youngest of the turtles put down his comic book and ran to the lab, wondering what the genius wanted. When he walked in there, Donnie had a paper shredder out on his desk with a small stack of papers net to it.

"Donnie? What—"

"Do you know what these are?" Donnie asked as he picked up the papers and showed them to his little brother.

"The…results…"

"Exactly. And you know what, Mikey?"

Mikey didn't say anything but he did let out a small gasp as Donnie put the papers in the shredder and wrapped him in a hug.

"They don't change the fact that you're our baby brother."

_~Line Break~_

"You alright, Mikey?"

The youngest of the turtles didn't seem to respond, instead continuing to stare off into space and increase Donnie's worry for him.

Don was about to drag Mikey back to the infirmary to see what was up, but two small words stopped him in his tracks:

"I'm sorry."

_~Line Break~_

"How do you feel, Mikey?"

The youngest turtle blinked in confusion for a moment before turning to look at Don.

"Can you hear me?"

Mikey gave a small nod in response, causing Donnie to let out a huge sigh of relief.

"He's gonna be fine—it just may take some time for a full recovery; both physical _and_ mental."

_~Line Break~_

"Is he going to be alright?"

Donnie didn't know how to answer his older brothers' question. This was what he hated about being the family doctor: needing to explain what injuries had befallen his brother.

"He lost a lot of blood in the fight. He isn't able to take any of ours, though, so I can't replenish it…"

Neither of the older two knew how to respond to the news. How could you respond to the idea of your baby brother dying?

"He's strong, though, so he may live…"

_~Line Break~_

"Is he alright?"

Donnie ignored Raph and instead chose to focus on finding a pulse. There had to be one—he wouldn't be able to—

_There._

"He's alive. We have to get him back to the Lair, though. Now."

_~Line Break~_

"What's going on over there?"

The two middle turtles paused their run at Leo's question and looked over to see some Foot on a nearby rooftop.

"You don't think…"

The three of them were on the rooftop before the thought could be finished.

"Guys! You came!"

Donnie couldn't help the guilt that rolled off of him at the shock and surprise in those three words, and that guilt became worse when the smaller turtle collapsed from blood loss.

"Of course we did. You're our brother…"

_~Line Break~_

"Has anyone seen Mikey?"

Raph and Leo both paused their spar at the question and shook their heads at the genius before continuing their training.

"Guys, I'm worried he's going to end up doing something stupid. He was really upset earlier…"

"What happened?" Leo asked as he dodged a sai-strike.

"…He wanted to know if the four of us were related…"

Leo and Raph both gave the genius their full attention, but he didn't notice, for he had directed his tear-filled gaze to the ground.

"Don…what were the results?"

"Mikey's the only one not blood related…"

_~Line Break~_

"…are you sure you want to see this?"

"Well, _yeah_! I asked, didn't I?"

Donnie let out a small sigh at his brother's exuberance, then reluctantly handed the papers over.

"Please don't get upset…"

Mikey stared at the paperwork in his hands for a moment, then nearly dropped them in surprise.

'I'm not…"

"Mikey—"

I thought for sure…'

Suddenly the papers were on the floor and Mikey started to leave the lab.

"I'll be in my room…"

_~Line Break~_

"….Mikey, can you say that again?"

"I wanted to know if we're actually brothers. You know, blood related."

Donnie let out a sight and rested his head in his hands.

"Mikey, we _are_ brothers. Why would blood relations change that?"

Mikey stared at the floor for a bit, unable to figure out an answer.

"See? There's no need—"

"I feel out of place sometimes. So…I just want some sort of reassurance that I belong here…"

Donnie was fairly certain that this would end badly, but despite that, he couldn't say no to his little brother when he was making his begging face.

"Alright…I'll do it…"

**A/N: In case you couldn't tell, this was a writing style experiment: each section takes place _before_ the one it follows, and each section starts with a question and ends with a phrase-I think I even tried to make them be answers to the questions...*reads through* Whoop, never mind. Hang on a sec... *yells out the doorway and comes back* I'm in a mood. Anyway, review!**

**But don't follow. This is a _one-shot_.**


End file.
